


Speak Now or Forever Hold Your

by Townycod13



Series: Repossessed Plus [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Townycod13/pseuds/Townycod13
Summary: Side-fic to my other fic RepossessedFic beta'd by Panaceaa! <3





	Speak Now or Forever Hold Your

It was the kind of day a touch too warm for spring. And a thrum of anxiety through a select few individuals was enough to make a person sweat on an ice-cold day.

But looking up into his now-husband’s eyes and getting lost in that beautiful blue, Butters pulled the man forward for a kiss as the crowd cheered.

His father hadn’t attended. Neither had his mother.

That was okay, Stan’s dad was making a mess of the open bar and Butters didn’t need to have a father there as much as he needed the man in his arms. Stan smiled against his lips and they were forced to part so that they could go down the alley again, tuxedos just a touch too uncomfortable with the fresh spring air offering no reprieve. But his hand was held by the man of his future and that was all he needed.

This was all he needed.

He still found a stray tear treacherously making its way down his cheek on his way to joining the reception. The garden they’d chosen was perfect. This was perfect.

The DJ starting up the first song for their first dance as a married couple was perfect.

His heart sang and a soft pair of lips kissed his tear away.

“You okay, man?”

He allowed the care in the statement envelop him and guide his motions into the dance. “I’ll be okay.” he responded honestly, “Thank you.”

All his emotion cemented in the words, a sweep of his heart upswinging to the beat of the song.

Thank you, for loving me.

Thank you, for marrying me.

Thank you, for being there.

Thank you, for taking me to Denny’s at 3am and helping me calm down when I got kicked out.

Thank you, for letting me love you and gift you with everything I have.

Thank you, for being the stars in my sky.

“Thank you.” Stan returned. His smile was radiant and when the song ended there wasn’t a single thing that convince him to part from his husband’s arms. So they kept dancing.

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Kyle off to the side, refusing any offer to dance.

“Gosh, he’s still so self-conscious about dancing. Do you think he’ll be alright?”

Stan chuckled and pointed out the figure approaching the lone grump, “I wouldn’t worry about it.”

In one sweeping motion, Kenny had lifted and twirled Kyle despite his shorter stature. Surprised laughter could be heard and the whole thing turned into a completely uncoordinated and embarrassingly terrible movement with no regard to the song.

It was them though. Sweet, uncoordinated, and so clearly in love.

“Think we’ll ever be at an event like this for them?” he wondered aloud.

Stan snorted, “If either of them ever gets their head out of their ass.”

\--

That wasn’t going to happen. He guessed none of it was going to happen.

His breath tore from his throat.

Stan exploded.

Pieces of his discarded flesh were scattered about and Butters was only somewhat aware that a portion of his late husband was splashed against him.

He stared unseeingly and he couldn’t breathe.

“...Stan?”

His heart tore. Happiness was something he’d believed could be achieved through hard work, love, and proper communication.

He’d had happiness.

Numbly he touched a wet spot of his face.

Red. Pink. White. Colors that belonged on the inside.

These colors belonged on the inside.

No. No. No.

These are not outside colors, Stan. Stop being so uncooperative, this isn’t hard, some colors belong on the inside. These colors shouldn’t be outside.

Stan.

Stan, don’t do this.

His heart thudded to life and he heard a bloodcurdling cry that he could only vaguely understand was coming from his own mouth.

“You can’t--”

He cried, he begged.

He saw the deceased form of Kyle, creatures still eating out his insides.

Something touched him and there was a sharp pain.

He welcomed the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> i had this in my head and i couldnt get it out XD sorry
> 
> Rest In Peace


End file.
